Sarmageddon
Welcome to the wonderful happy most enjoyable world of Sarmageddon. Our guild specialises in drinking, eating sarma, having fun, drinking and fornicating, but our main occupation is drinking. Global position Most members of sarmageddon are settled in the ex Yugoslav area of Terra Balkanika. We have more then a few members around the world, but we're mostly connected through the mutual language and common interests. Ye olde Historüe 1.1 In thy dys of olde Beta, thy worlde of Anakmae wass youngge and ye men of Sarmah hath no knüwledghe of itt 1.2 Onne daye ye Beshtija of Sarmah hath commeth ünd she discoverethe thy lush forrestssess and greene plainses of Anakmae 1.3 But ye men of Sarmah hath saide unto her "thou hatth found ye grate evil of MMORPGGE, we shan't havh no buissnesse with ye grate evil of MMORPGGE 1.4 Then thy god hath commüth and spoke unto us. Him sayethe: 1.5 I g0ddxor, u n00b5 g0 f0rth3 nt0 d0fu5 n kixx ass0r x0x0x0x0x0x 1.6 And thus we commethe and sawwth thath it wasses goode 1.7 But thenne, Anakma hath spokeneth and it sayeth unto us: 1.8 We are ze French. The time of ze Beta is over. Sacre bleu! 1.9 After thath, thy grate paws hath commeth and we playde üther gameses and drinketh many beere 2.0 It was badd untille Anakma spoketh again and sayeth unto us 2.1 We make ze Asturb a free zone for ze noob people. Sacre bleu! We are ze French! 2.2 Ye men of Sarmah hath cometh back to Anakmae and hath settled in Asturb and saw it was goode 2.3 Then thy god hath commüth againe and spoke unto us againe: 2.4 OO n00bz pwnd3 in A5tr00b, u p2p n c r35ta w0rld 2.5 So men of Sarmah followeth god and theye p2peth 2.6 Whenne p2p, thy men of Sarmah went to seekthe thy rest of ye worlde 2.6 But beforeth leavinge, thy youngge Enutroffe manne nameth Kamenus wentt to pwne two more gobballe groupses in Asturb 2.7 And thy second grouppe droppeth a Guildalogemme 2.8 Young Kamenus of Sarmah hath spoken unto thy men: 2.8 U jebote, droppal mi je neki gildalodjem. Kaje to?* 2.9 Thuss, Sarmageddon was madeth and thy menne of Sarmah Became menne of Sarmageddon *(hr) dude, it dropped some kindova goildalugem, wtfs that? Requirements If one wants to join or stay in the Sarmageddon guild, there are no real rules, we mostly do it depending on our current mood. But, here are a few restrictive guidelines to help the people decide if they might be accepted: * Boring people who spam the guild chat or officer PM should will be shot * Enjoyment of eating the sarma is reccomended if not required * Moraju imat pojma što je u ovom redu napisano** * 5% xp. Our horse needs to eat too Other then that, we're not too selective. Level is never a requirement, neither is the alignment or any other in-game technical detail. Although we do have a lot of high level players, we mostly base our guild on socialisation, not power play ** if you can't understand this, the guild is not for you Benefits * Sarmageddon has experts in many professions, which I can't remember at the moment, but there's loads of them with attractive prices (or they just give stuff away if they feel like it) * Guild chat na pasmaterinjem jeziku da ga nemorate lomit na engleze il francuze*** * Psychological support, although we don't give drinks to minors * Personal forum, so you don't miss any in-game stupidity we manage to record *** possibility of speaking in our local language without torturing with english or french Leaders and officers In case you have questions, wish to join the guild or increase your status in it, this is an alphabetical list of people who are not to be bothered about that: * Kamenus (enu) People available for being bothered about guild politics are listed as follows: Founding officers * Ababemumamu (cra) - chief sarma consumer * Beshtija (eni) - discoverer of dofus * Bryutal (sac) - pain distributor * SarmaMama (sadi) - australian * Tonkintota (osa) - 2nd in command * Udarnik (xel) - time keeper Regular kind of officers * Ferlian (xel) - ass kicker * Kosta (feca) - time keeper's personal... assisstant * Master-Shovel-Smith (enu) - dude with a shovel * nadrkenzi (sadi) - medical engeneer